Family
by KP009
Summary: Arya's thoughts upon her return home and reconciliation with her mother. Ch 2 added.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **This takes place the first night of Eragon's and Arya's arrival in Ellesméra after the feast…it is meant to help explain Arya's change in disposition the next time Eragon sees her.

Later that night Arya found herself wandering the vast corridors of Tialdarí Hall. It seemed but a few years that she last walked these halls freely…when in reality it was 70 years. Of course, while she shuttled Saphira's egg between the Elves and Varden she had returned to Ellesméra - but she never considered it her home during that time. How could she call it home? She had essentially been exiled, cast out by the Queen. Her own mother refused to see her. Blame couldn't lie solely with the monarch however, for Arya herself had willingly left the elven capital and life of an heir.

And now here she was, back in the ancestral halls of her royal family. And yet, the comfort they once held her in was no longer there. She thought back to the greeting she was given by her mother only hours ago. Had she really mourned her daughter's loss so deeply? Surely the queen had not been as heartbroken as she had let on. After all, she had really been dead to her mother for seven decades. No, Arya could not accept her mother's stated grief.

Suddenly, a thread of guilt crept into her consciousness. Did she really think her own mother so heartless? Perhaps it was just the bitterness speaking. Perhaps the queen had grieved when she believed her daughter dead. But she never showed sign of wavering the past 15 years in which she had returned to Ellesméra several times…never to be acknowledged by the queen as anything more than a dutiful ambassador. They had never spoken in that time. So how could she now believe her mother would grieve her actual death?

She was so unsure about the whole situation - a sentiment that was alien to Arya. And as such, she didn't know what to do. If her mother had genuinely reconciled then perhaps she should stay…but what if she had just been so relieved to see her alive? She had to admit that Islanzadí had grieved her perceived death. As an elf had told her upon her arrival in Ceris, "Islanzadí was sorely wounded by grief when you were captured. She was - she is - sick at heart." But was her new willingness to re-embrace her daughter a result of remorse for what had split them 70 years ago, or was it a product of the relief in seeing Arya alive?

Thinking back to that day so many decades ago, Arya couldn't help but notice the slight tremor that set into her hands. She had cast it from her mind for so long, suppressing the emotions that inevitably surfaced with the memories. She was so set upon serving her people in the way she saw fit. She was so set on endangering herself for the welfare not only of her own race, but of all others beyond the confines of Du Weldenvarden. She thought her mother selfish for refusing to support her decision, for refusing to allow the elven princess to undertake such a daunting appointment.

It was upon their royal duties that she once believed her mother disagreed, but the more she allowed herself to think about it she couldn't help but wonder if it was more personal for her mother. Islanzadí had lost her mate, Evandar, to duty. Perhaps, Arya wondered, her mother refused to accept Arya's choice out of fear…out of fear of losing her.

Nevertheless, there was something to be said for coming home. She had secretly longed to embrace her mother and let the past be the past for some years now. And now she had the chance to do that. There would still be discord over her decision, that she knew, but she was hopeful they could move past it.

Deciding she had meandered through Tialdarí Hall long enough she decided to return to her chambers. They were as she had left them, which did not entirely surprise her. It was likely that Islanzadí held out hope her daughter would return for forgiveness for a decade or two into her exile. After it was evident that was not going to happen, she supposed her mother had simply forgotten about the princess' quarters. Regardless she was glad to be able to return to such familiar surroundings. She spent much time traveling, especially the past 15 years as she transported Saphira's egg, and thus had not been able to call any particular space her own.

Walking deeper into her living room she stopped at the small portraits that adorned the wall. Lightly sweeping her hand to bottom of the frame she was swept with bright memories before be engulfed in sadness. "Fäolin," she whispered.

"I have mourned his loss as well daughter." Arya spun on her heels at the voice that came from the doorway. She had been so swept up in her thoughts that she had not sensed the queen's presence. She chided herself for such a lapse of vigilance, but attributed it only to the safety she felt in being home. The queen stepped further into the room as she touched her fingers to her lips.

Mimicking her mother, Arya touched her lips and started their ancient greeting, "Atra esterní…"

The queen swept forward and took hold of Arya's hands, "Stop my daughter, please, you needn't honor me." There was a still a hint of sadness in her voice. Arya slipped her hands out of Islanzadí's before turning away slightly.

"I am glad to be home mother." Her voice was slightly louder than a whisper, the apprehension clearly audible. After what seemed like so much longer than the seconds it actually was, Arya returned her gaze to the queen, extending her arm to towards the green sofa in the center of the room before seating herself. It was time to mend her broken past.

I'm sorry if you think it's too short or even worse, slow. Next chapter will get to the heart of things between the two…and then I may go on to include more "missing" scenes. Please review and let me know what you think…they really encourage the writing process!

**A/N **I'm sorry if you think it's too short or even worse, slow. Next chapter will get to the heart of things between the two…and then I may go on to include more "missing" scenes. Please review and let me know what you think…they really encourage the writing process!


	2. Chapter 2

"Truly mother, how have you been?" Arya wanted to know how the queen really felt about her before committing to any long-term reconciliation.

"As I said earlier, I have barely eaten and rarely slept since news of your capture reached my ears." She looked down towards the floor, but when she looked back up at her daughter, Arya could see the pain in her eyes and the single tear that was making its way down her slender face.

"But I've been dead to you for seventy years!" It pained her to say this to her mother, but she felt a need to do it. They would never fully forgive each other until they confronted their past. Together.

"No." Islanzadí continued to shake her head slightly, "No. That is not true. I thought of you quite often Arya. For I was afraid. I feared I'd never see you again, I feared you didn't want to see me." There was a sadness in her voice, but it was different from that which was set into her eyes. It was a sadness full of remorse.

"Then tell me why," Arya could feel some of the anger rising within her. "Why then did you wait all these years to speak to me? For the past 15 years I have returned to Ellesméra only to have you refuse to acknowledge my very existence!"

"I was foolish, daughter. I never agreed with your decision to accept the yawë, to open yourself to the dangers of the world. You were my only daughter, all that I had left in this world." She paused, trying to read the emotionless face that sat across from her. "I feared I would lose you, as I lost your father. And I was a fool because I let that fear turn into anger. I let that anger convince me that it would be easier to lose you if were dead to me already." The tears now freely flowed from the queens emerald eyes.

Arya waited in silence, watching this woman across from her as the emotion freed itself from within her. She felt the memories of her exile surface, felt the familiar anger they always brought. But then, she felt something she had rarely felt in all her years. There was a warmth that came to her eyes and as she drew her hand from her face, she could see the tears on her fingertips.

In a single fluid motion she was embracing her mother. The two sat interlocked, letting their tears fall freely. "Oh mother, I am sorry," one could tell simply from her voice that Arya had stumbled upon these words naturally. "I thought you selfish and cruel, I thought you wanted to prevent me from serving our people, and I didn't understand."

Islanzadí looked up into her daughters eyes. She gently reached up and brushed the tears from her face. "I was selfish. And foolish to think I could stop you from pursuing your convictions. I should have been proud of you, but I couldn't find a way to escape the grief." She waited but no response came from Arya. "I am sorry for all these years. I am sorry it took me so long to see my errors. I should have known. Arya," she held her hands to her daughter's cheeks, "you have suffered so much, but look what you have done! You've overcome the perils you've faced and brought a Rider and dragon back to Du Weldenvarden no less!"

The tears still welled in the corner of Arya's eyes, sporadically leaping out onto the surface of her sleek face. "I had to do all that just to please you mother?"

A look of sadness and guilt flashed across Islanzadí's eyes as she tilted her head. "O no Arya. Simply having you returned to me…I knew my wrongs the moment they told me you were captured. It was not easier for me to accept, as I had thought it would be. It was harder, because I realized that all those years I could have shared your love instead of refusing to see you. No, exiling you made it so much harder to accept such news. Will you ever forgive me daughter?"

Arya did not need to think on this. She had longed to hear those words for at least 60 years. "Only," she rose and turned her back to Islanzadí, "if you will forgive me in turn." She turned back in time to see the confusion on her mother's face. "I have wronged you too, mother. I have…" she was cut-off when Islanzadí stood and held out her hand.

"Let us not dwell on our mistakes, we both deserve forgiveness."

Arya nearly leapt at her mother, burying her face in her shoulder. "O mother! How I have missed you."

"And I you, my daughter." She embraced the younger elf with all her love, "And I you."

**A/N** Please review! And let me know if you think I should continue…I have some ideas for more scenes.


End file.
